Midnight Lust
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Summary inside, R&R plz.


_Midnight Lust_

Authors Note: Hey, Black Rose Guardian here! Sorry I haven't been getting any stories out, but I've been out of commission as of late and just getting back into the swing of things, so here goes.

**Warning: This is a YAOI! If you don't like then don't read! Yugioh does not belong to me either… Buttttt if I did then it wouldn't be a kiddie show after I finished with it. (Insert Smiley Face)**

**Summary: One-shot. They say if you say his name in the mirror three times at the stroke of midnight he shall appear and bestow upon you pleasure you've never experienced in your entire life. But with pleasure comes pain and with the desire for pleasure comes a price that they all must pay and he shall choose the fitting price for his service rather you like it or not…**

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Just because of my blasted curiosity I decided to try something I overheard some girls talking about. I might as well get this over with. Good thing Grandpa went on another trip for the next two weeks, I won't have to worry about being disturbed. It's 11:55 now and I'm putting the finishing touches to what I'm about to do. I have some candles lit and I have nothing but a silky shirt that goes done to my knees on. 11:58. I turn the lights off and look towards the mirror._

_It's almost time for me to begin, as I listen to the clock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. This has to be the longest two minutes in my life. It feels as if my heart is going to beat (No pun intended) right out of my chest. I guess I'm just nerves is all. 11:59. One more minute. Ugh, hurry up already. I lift one of the red candles and hold it in my hands as I concentrate on the mirror. In a few seconds I will know if this is true. I hope I'm doing the right thing._

_12:00. I take a deep breath and recite his name. Atemu. Atemu. Atemu. I wait. And wait. And wait. Maybe I didn't do it right. 12:03. Isn't this supposed to be instant? Well this was a waste of time. What a fluke-!_

_Before I could finish my thought all of the candles went out in rapid succession. Then the room started to grow slightly cooler causing me shiver. I'm not going to make up reasons why this happening. Like it was just the wind, I know something is about to happen. The only question is, am I going to like it?_

_I feel as I'm being watched now. Just great stuck in the darkness while someone or something watches my every move. Maybe I can inch towards the door, that is if I can find it… That lighter should be somewhere near me. I might be able to re-light the candle and I can get out of here-._

_"That won't be necessary boy." A voice sounds from within my bathroom. I flinch, but not from the fear of being alone with an unknown entity, but from the power and sensuality it held._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Atemu, but I would prefer if you would call me Yami, which you will be saying quite often."_

_"Oh ok then- WAIT! What's that supposed to even mean!"_

_"Exactly as I said, you will be saying or should I say screaming my name quite often when we are together. You spoke my name to fulfill your request. Isn't that what you were wanting from me, for me to bring unimaginable pleasure to your body? To make you crave and want something you've become addicted to. Isn't this what you want Yugi? To feel something you've never felt before?" Yami whispers in my ear. I feel weird now. Just from those words alone, my body has heated up rapidly against my will though the room is cold enough for me to be able to see my breath._

_"I can give you all that you have ever wanted Yugi, all you have to do is say…Yes." He tempts. I begin to sway from being so overwhelmed, but was steadied by Yami as he holds me in his embrace from behind._

_"Say it Yugi and it will all be yours."_

_"Say it…" He croons._

_"Y-yes Yami." I stutter in a daze. Then everything went black. Seconds later a blinding light enveloped me and I had no choice but to close my eyes against it. Once the rays begin to die down, I open my eyes only to see something not even I could dream of. A mature version of myself is standing not too far away from me. He's more muscular then me but not in an over the top bulky sort of way, more lean than anything and he's much taller than me as well. Beautiful, flawless, mouth-watering bronze skin catches my sight as my gaze trails lower and lower only to find that his most intimate parts are being covered by a purple cloth that barely leaves much to the imagination. It just looks so inviting that I stare at its outline for a few seconds before reluctantly looking away and looking up at Yami. Only to see him staring down at me with a smirk upon his divine lips and something unreadable within his crimson red eyes that I've suddenly become so entranced with. All of the sudden he's in front of me and has me pressed up against a wall I never knew was there. He has my hands above my head with one hand and the other is holding my chin up so he can look at me. Leaning down he purrs in my ear as he begins to speak with that sinful voice._

_"Are you ready to begin the night's events little one?"_

_"Yes please…" He smirks and before I know it, I'm on a huge soft bed and with my arms chained to the headboard and my legs to the bedpost. I look up and see him creeping towards me on the bed, lust and mischief clear inside his cerise orbs._

_"I must warn you Yugi, with pleasure there is pain as well with such desires also comes a price, so keep that in mind that is if you can…"_

_"Uh-huh…"_

_"Let's begin shall we."_

_Yami leans down and ravishes the moist cavern with his tongue, tasting Yugi's strawberry flavored mouth. Pulling back, he looks down at the flushed and out of it body below him. Skin a lovely shade of pink and unfocused eyes; he knows he truly found the right one. Moving towards his neck, he gives the willing boy kisses here and there with a nip in between, until finally Yugi has bright reddish, boarding on blue hickeys trailing down both sides of his neck and leading lower and lower until he's in front of Yugi's swollen erection. He blows on the head and Yugi jerks upward and gasps in pleasure. Grinning, he brings the awaiting appendage into his mouth and slowly sucks on it; every so often flicking his tongue over the top and gulping it back down. Almost close to tears, Yugi begs for release and soon it was finally given. Looking up into his glazed amethyst eyes, Yami builds tempo and it's not long before Yugi's screaming his climax and Yami's swallowing all that's given to him._

_"It's time for dessert Yugi…"_

_"Mmm Y-Yami…"_

_Snapping his fingers the chains that entangled Yugi's body disappeared and in his hand appeared a bottle of scented oil. Pouring some of the liquid upon his fingers, he prods the boy's entrance, stimulating the muscles and causing them to loosen at his touch. Pushing in one of his fingers, he hits Yugi's spot dead on and begins adding the other two fingers without giving much time for Yugi to adjust knowing he was on a pleasure overload so he felt no pain._

_Pulling his fingers out, he lubes his long, thick, cock and gently lays Yugi on his stomach. Still stunned from his fingers, Yugi's arms are sprawled on either side of him and his legs spread apart, showing off his glistening pink hole. It takes everything Yami has not to shove his arousal into the prepared entrance. Slowly, he crawls back over to him and grabs Yugi's ass, loving the way it feels in his hands. With a hand still on his ass, Yami penetrates him, pushing inch by inch of his cock inside the tight heat dragging a loud moan out of the form under him. After getting fully seated and letting Yugi get used to his girth, he builds up a steady rhythm and soon he's mercilessly pounding Yugi with all his strength, while Yugi tries to keep up with his speed by moving his hips back causing them both to scream. Not being able to keep up any longer he lets Yami finish what he started. Bringing his hand back, Yami smacks his ass causing him to yelp. He does it a few more times as he watches Yugi shudder and cry out in pleasure and pain and how dark of a red his ass has become. Snaking his hand down he, he begins stroking the teen's erection in tune with his thrusts. Faster and faster, harder and harder, and soon they're both screaming out in pleasure as Yugi cums in Yami's hand, and Yami fills the abused hole to the brim with his. Slipping his dick out of Yugi, Yami holds him in his arms as they catch their breath._

_"Y-Yami?"_

_"Yes Little One."_

_"When you were telling me about my desires coming with a price what would it be? Before I summoned you, I learned that you chose the fitting price rather the receiver liked it or not and anyone who asked for your service had to pay it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm ready to pay you..." He said timidly looking down._

_"Hmm you remembered. You're not like the other's that summoned me Yugi. Most of them would try to get out of the deal, knowing that they had to give me something in return. Foolish mortals, exactly why they got the price that was given. But you young one asked me on your own accord and for that, I have chosen your price."_

_Yugi tilts his head in question._

_Smirking Yami captures he's lips before pulling away and saying, "You will be my mate." And kisses him once again…_


End file.
